


Who Is The Prophet?

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [163]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternative explanation, Gen, Headcanon, Mistaken Identity, Sammy Susie Wally Shawn Thomas and Lacie are unharmed, Sammy is not the Prophet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Was it really Sammy who became the Prophet? Or is it another man behind the mask?





	Who Is The Prophet?

Once, he was a man named Jack Fain.

He wrote the lyrics for the songs of The Bendy Show, set to the music written by Sammy Lawrence. But unlike Sammy, he didn't seem to mind working in the studio, regardless of what Joey did. While Sammy eventually quit, along with Susie, Wally, Thomas, Shawn, Lacie, and a few others, Jack continued working on the show.

This turned out to be a mistake.

Like the others who failed to recognize when it was time to get out, Jack was turned into an ink creature as a side effect of the ritual Joey used to bring Bendy, Boris, and Alice into the real world. Worse yet, after the trio turned against Joey, the mad director made it so that without a special talisman, no one else could leave.

The long days and nights, in the dark depths of the studio were enough to drive anyone mad. As such, it was not entirely a surprise that Jack's mind was soon just as warped as his body. In fact, he no longer recognized himself as Jack Fain, due in part to the loss of his hat. Now, having heard the tapes created from ink and psychic residue, he had fallen into the delusion that he was originally Sammy Lawrence. Furthermore, as time went on, he began to worship Bendy as if he were a deity, hoping that the Ink Demon could return him to his true form.

Usually, he stuck to roaming the music department, as the only others roaming that part of the studio were the Searchers, who posed no threat to him. Only rarely did he venture downwards, searching for sacrifices for the Ink Demon. After all, the False Angel was not to be trifled with, nor was the Projectionist. If he was lucky, he'd be able to bring one or two Butcher Gang clones back for a sacrifice.

Sadly, Jack's story was doomed to a tragic end. When Henry came back to the studio, Jack attempted to sacrifice him, only to incite the Ink Demon's rage. As a result, while Henry was able to save a few of Joey's victims in addition to the Toons, Jack was not among them.


End file.
